The Kiss
by Purple Accio
Summary: oneshot with Mikan and Natsume :-D


**Rights go to the Author, I don't own Gakuen Alice in anyway ;o**

I still remember when Luca confessed. Everyone was there. I was surprised. Did he really like me? Out of all the people in the academy, the gullible little Mikan Sakura. I became his girlfriend, not long after that. Everyone called us the couple of the century. But something was missing in our relationship.

We were together for 4 years.

When we were 16, my heart raced, but not around him. Anytime this guy smiled, I blushed. I felt the need to smile at him. I didn't know what was happening. Luca still made me smile; he made me feel beautiful, like Rapunzel, with long beautiful hair. But like Rapunzel, I was trapped in a tower called my heart. Another complication was that the person who made me blush was no other than Luca's best friend, Natsume.

Ever since we were 12, he's been more cautious of me. I guess it's because of Luca and me being his best friend's girlfriend. I would catch his secret smiles when I laughed though.

It was Christmas time when the incident occurred.

I danced with Luca, like normal and I was having fun. Then I noticed Natsume climbing the big Christmas tree. He was like an ape, he loved trees.

When our dance had finished, I figured out how to climb the Christmas tree. I saw Natsume sitting alone, and my heart started hurting. He hadn't noticed me and was looking down, his mouth upturned on the side. Then he looked at me. Straight at me. Right into my eyes. I felt all the blood rushing to my face, but I couldn't tear my eyes from his gaze. He smiled a little.

"Polka" He said, softly. It made me remember earlier events and I blushed furiously.

"Fox" I said.

"Fox? Wasn't I the pervert?"

"You look more like a perverse fox"

"Fine with me" He shrugged then continue to look down at the crowd.

I edged closer to him. He looked at me then shuffled further away.

"Look. It' Luca and Hotaru" I pointed out, smiling

"She looks indifferent" Natsume pointed out. I laughed.

I smiled down and You-Chan, who was 7 at the time and dancing with another girl in his class. Natsume sighed.

"So polka, are you here to harass me?" Natsume said, leaning against the tree trunk.

"Eh? Harass? I don't talk to you!" I pointed out.

"But you hurt me everyday" He whispered. I looked at him, to see he had closed his eyes.

"Natsume?" I said.

He didn't answer, just kept his eyes closed. I sighed and shifted closer to him.

"Don't come any closer, Mikan"

I blushed a shade of red. He had never said my name before. He'd always call me mountain-less or Strawberry fields or Polka, never Mikan.

"Natsume?"

"It'd be best if you go now" He opened one eye "If you come any closer, I'd do something that would break Luca's heart"

I blushed deeper, if that was even possible. Luca and Hotaru had stopped dancing. Luca was probably going to look for me.

"Natsume?"

"Mikan" His eyes were still open and they focused on me. They were so intriguing, that I had to move up next to him.

"I told you to move away" he whispered, before taking my face in his hands.

"Nat-"

He pressed his lips against mine. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I pulled away first. He looked at me. Then he stood up and made his way further up into the tree without saying another word. I felt this was my time to leave.

I got down from the tree, blushing furiously.

"Ah, Mikan-Chan! That's where you were. What's wrong?" Luca found me almost instantly and I could only shake my head. I couldn't believe it. I had just kissed the pervert of the century, Natsume Hyuuga. I looked up into the tree and near the top, I could see him. I couldn't do it. I ran as far away as possible.

"Mikan!" Luca called. I ignored him. I felt bad. I felt like the worst person in the world. I WAS the worst person in the world. How could I do that? I felt like scum. Complete horrible ugly sludgy pieces of scum. I ran all the way to my room and cried.

I didn't go back to the Christmas ball. I fell asleep in my dress.

When I woke up, it was late morning. There was a knock on my door.

"Mikan" Hotaru's monotonous voice was heard.

"Yes?" I said.

There was no reply. I freshened up and changed before going outside.

During the course of that week, I hardly talked to either Luca or Natsume, and it was hard, seeing the only way I could avoid them was if I stayed in my room all day.

So that's what I did.

Until at the end of the week, Luca came to my door.

I opened it, like the good girlfriend I was pretending to be and hugged him. He smiled his Luca smile and sat down. I busied myself so I wouldn't have to face him, not yet. When there was nothing to do in my room, I sat down next to him, smiling.

"Mikan. I know" He said. I decided to play stupid; Hotaru had told me it was my best quality.

"Know what?" I smiled at him.

"You and Natsume. He told me" I opened my eyes. He was still smiling.

"Luca-pyon I'-"

"It's okay, Mikan." Luce looked down. "He needs you more than I do" With that, Luca stood up and went to the door, not before saying "He's at the Sakura Tree" Then he left.

I thought of what Luca said. The Sakura tree.

Which one?

I ran to the biggest one, the one by the school.

"Natsume!" I shouted up into it.

A manga fell down. I knew he was there.

Soon, he came himself.

"Mikan"

"Natsume"

I hugged him instantly. I think I was crying at the time. I don't remember.

But the surest thing was;

Natsume loved me. And I loved him back.

**Yes this is what goes on in my head at midnight ;D**


End file.
